


Kicked Puppy

by Hyperspacial



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bobby isn't really dark! in this one but I tagged it anyways, F/M, Swearing, Unrequited Love, creepy!Bobby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspacial/pseuds/Hyperspacial
Summary: MC goes home after winning Love Island with Gary, and finally gets around to watching the season. She's shocked by all the seemingly obsessive comments Bobby made in the beach hut, and reaches out to him.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Kicked Puppy

It had been months since he’d last heard her voice, and all the stalking on Instagram couldn’t have prepared him to see MC’s icon pop up on his screen as he idly scrolled. All the photos of her and Gary meeting up on the weekend, closing on a house together, then moving in cut him deeply, but he couldn’t stop himself from following along. 

But this photo was different. He’d taken it day 18 of the villa, after MC had tried to help him with cupcakes and somehow managed to bake the cakes completely flat. He thought she might have left out or mismeasured some leaveners, but she maintained that she did everything perfectly but just forgot to inflate them with the helium tank. She was so dumb, and in that moment of them laughing and trying to wash the sticky frosting from their forearms he’d asked her to take a picture. She’d made a face and struck an awkward pose, but she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She was everything he wanted and more. She was exactly how he remembered her. 

And now she was calling him. Bobby, so lost in admiring her photo, nearly let the call go to voicemail. Fumbling, he answered and excitedly proclaimed, “MC!”

“Hey Bobby.” Her voice was unreadable, but she didn’t sound nearly as excited as she should’ve been,

“It’s been so long, how are you doing Lass?” He sat forward eagerly, muting the tv and tapping his free hand against his thighs.

“Good, we’ve been good, Bobby.” There was a long pause before she continued, “How’s everything going with you?”

“Good- Great! I’ve got a bunch in the works and everything’s going really well. Not much has changed but you know how that goes! Haven’t heard from Lottie in awhile but she seems to be doing really well- How’s work? How’s Gary? How are you doing?” 

“It’s all fine, Bobby… Listen… Gare and I finally decided to endure the cringiness and watch the whole season.”

His chest flushed with something, but he couldn’t tell what it was. That meant she knew, she knew about how he felt and how much he loved her. Part of him was embarrassed but the other part was bouncing with excitement. In his thoughts, he’d built this moments up so much. He’d built it into a fantasy.

She’d call him and say she never knew how he felt, that she didn’t know it at the time but now that they hadn’t seen each other she missed him so much. She realized she needed him more than she thought she did, that she made a mistake cracking on with Gary. He’d never love her like Bobby would. 

He’d rehashed that fantasy so much in his mind that it seemed inevitable. And now it was happening. Finally.

“Bobby I’m calling because it feels like I kind of have to, after what you said in the beach hut…” 

Here it was. He was grinning ear to ear and nervously shaking his leg.

“Oh, I don’t even really remember what I specifically said. It’s been so long and I was kind of talking off the cuff, just reacting to everything in the villa.” He wanted to hear her say it. 

She exhaled loudly and paused. Bobby still hadn’t caught on.

“You said a lot about us, Bobby. A lot about me. I know we were in a friendship couple for awhile, but…” She took another shaky breath, “this is weird.”

“I mean… I’m sorry you had to watch it to find out, Lass. I’m not sorry I said any of it, though, it was all true.”

“‘I want her so much it hurts but she can’t see me even though I’m right in front of her’? Bobby, really?”

“I don’t remember specifically that-”

“I thought we were friends, Bobby. I told you, again and again, that we were friends. And then you just went and… and made me out to be some kind of a villain who was stringing you along!”

“I would never, MC, that must’ve been the editing-”

“Bobby you were being fucking creepy. We shared a bed completely platonically and then you made comments that I looked ‘so angelic when she’s sleeping’? What the hell is that? I thought you were my friend.”

“I am your friend, MC!” He had his phone tucked beneath this chin now as he desperately pulled up a streaming service and found the season. He hadn’t watched it yet. It was too painful, felt like reminiscing over a failure. First when he and MC never became an item, then when Lottie ghosted him after the show, and now that MC hadn’t called him in months. He at least hoped she’d comment on his posts, or text him. But it had been radio silence. 

“At least I thought I was,” he paused, “but what kind of a friend doesn’t so much as think about the other in four months! I thought I was going to have to wait for the reunion to hear from you!”

She laughed harshly, “Don’t lecture me, Bobby. You’ve made everything way more difficult that it should’ve been. I told you how many times that I wasn’t interested in you romantically. You could’ve just accepted that, but instead you went and whined to the producers that ‘every day I didn’t date you was torture’.” Her voice was raised now, but still wavering. He couldn’t tell if she was crying or fuming, but he hoped it was the former. Then he felt bad for hoping so.

“And then you told Lottie that your relationship will never fill the hole I left?! Are you fucking kidding me, it’s like I didn’t know you at all! She called me crying about it a few days after we got home, asking if she was good enough.”

“You’ve been talking to Lottie…” He said quietly, but MC continued her tirade. 

“Asking why everything’s so easy for me. Asking why she spent a whole summer searching for love and both men she coupled with fell in love with me! Do you know how hard that conversation was?! Lottie is so beautiful and strong and you made her feel like cheap rubbish! Why would you say that to her!?” 

“It was true, MC! You don’t- you don’t know the whole story. After we both got home I kept trying to see her and she wouldn’t respond.”

“Yeah! I wouldn’t have if I was her either! The horseshit you said on that dumb show when you thought no one was listening- You’re absolutely pitiful-” 

“MC I didn’t-”

“You never had to face the consequences of your little kicked puppy act either! Gary and I are trying to save up for our wedding and pay off our house,”

“You two are engaged?”

“…but I can’t do one sponsorship without 90 percent of the comments being like ‘you should’ve been with Bobby’. What? No we’re not engaged, but that doesn’t mean we don’t want to build up a safety net. Now Gary can’t post a single picture on his PRIVATE FACEBOOK without people commenting that he stole me from you and that I’m a bitch for leading you on.”

“Now I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to, Bobby! You just had to make everyone feel bad enough for you. But you’re not a victim here- I didn’t victimize you!”

He was starting to go numb, his voice growing softer as hers got angrier “Of course you didn’t, Lass. This isn’t how I wanted it to go…”

“How did you want it to go then? Because you told me we were friends, never once said that you thought we were some Romeo and Juliet bollocks, and then once you knew I was home and could see the season you didn’t even reach out to apologize!”

“I didn’t want to call you if you were going to call me…”

“Why did you think I’d call you?! I didn’t realize anything was wrong until I scrolled through my phone and actually read what people were saying. There’s like, eight different hour long youtube videos of girls explaining why you were the only right man for me and what a travesty it is that Gary and I are happy! Do you know how that feels, Bobby? Do you know how upset that makes Gary? He doesn’t even use social media, but he can’t escape people at the pubs and his job saying that he ‘stole me’ from you! I wasn’t yours, Bobby! If I had thought that being in a friendship couple made me ‘yours’ I would’ve picked someone else!”

He swallowed the tears building up and started rubbing his legs for comfort. He did care about MC, he cared about her so much. He wouldn’t take back all the nights they smacked each other with pillows in bed or conspired about the other couples in the villa. It killed him to hear that she would.

“I can handle a bunch of teenagers ranting about how ‘I belong with you’ and ‘you were the only one worthy of me’ in my comments, I’m a big girl, but Gary doesn’t deserve that. Lottie doesn’t deserve that! And you’ve said nothing, Bobby! That’s the kicker of this all!”

“I didn’t know it was so bad, MC. I never meant for it to spiral, I was just speaking from my heart-

“Bullshit you didn’t know. I see you liking literally every photo I post. Just because you’re not tweeting out doesn’t mean you don’t see all the tweets. It’s constant, Bobby. People have messaged my parents explaining why I should dump Gary and trying to convince them to support me dating you! People keep saying that Lottie just should’ve kept Gary so that we could be together- neither Lottie or I think that’s fair.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do, MC. I don’t control all the fans of the show.”

“Are you kidding me? You haven’t even done the bare minimum. Every one of those pictures with Gary and me you could’ve commented ‘so happy for you’. You could’ve done literally anything other than pout in silence and like posts about how you were ‘robbed’. I hope you mean robbed of the cash prize, because you were never even in the running for ‘winning’ me.” 

He winced, “you don’t have to be hurtful, Lass, I know you’re upset but-”

“Bobby, I’m livid. You want to talk about hurtful? The world thinks you’re entitled to me because you said a bunch of bullshit. You weren’t man enough to confess to me then? Fine. Now you have to live with the consequences like a big boy.”

“What do you want me to do, then?”

“I want you to make a post or a public comment somewhere saying that you support Gary and I, and that we don’t deserve the hate.”

He sighed, “Maybe if I came and saw the two of you- we could hang out and take some pictures and it’d be believable.” It was feeble, but he desperately wanted to see her, to explain everything to her, to beg for forgiveness.

“I don’t want to see you, Bobby. I don’t even want to be talking to you, but enough is enough.” 

The other end went silent and he reeled, and after a minute he asked “you still there?”

“Yeah Bobby. I’m here. So are you going to do it or not?”

“Of course,” he was cradling the phone now, wiping at his eyes, “I never wanted to hurt you. If you want me to make a post, I will.”

“Okay. Bye.” She hung up before he could say anything further. He sat in shock. How could that not only have not gone how he imagined, but gone so terribly wrong. She’d been ignoring him while talking to Lottie? She’d be paying attention to his likes but never returning them or reaching out? She thought he was lying to her in the villa?

It felt like the floor was falling away from him and he was just spiraling down within himself. Everything was slamming back into focus again. Of course he didn’t deserve her, he was a piece of shit. He could’ve had her if he just made a move. She might have loved him once but he’s completely ruined it now. He spent a whole summer trying to build a relationship and friends and only managed to make two beautiful women furious with him and make “””Friends””” who hadn’t called or texted him once. He’d even dm’d Priya at once point, to be left on read, although now he supposed that might have something to do with her alliance to MC and Lottie. 

God, he’d fucked everything up. Like he always fucking did. This was all his fault and the one opportunity he had to explain himself was now over. He couldn’t rationalize the impending feeling that it was all over. 


End file.
